1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment having a display device with a back light.
2. Related Background Art
In an electronic equipment having a liquid crystal display device, a back light device (illumination lamp) is used to illuminate the opposite side of a display plane of the liquid crystal display device in order to allow observation of the liquid crystal display in a dark place. In such a device, a switch to turn on and off the illumination lamp is provided so that a user may illuminate the liquid crystal display as required.
In such an electronic equipment, if the illumination lamp is turned on for use in the dark place, the illumination lamp is turned on even if no image is displayed on the display and a battery is rapidly consumed when it is used as an illumination power supply.